


Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 107

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [3]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Méníshè
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 107 of Freeform'sMotherland: Fort Salem. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 107 ofMotherland: Fort Salem.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 107

ALDER  
Gathering piles of wood are they?

TRANSLATION  
_Jìbòéyà nánírì jìnà?_

WITCH FATHER  
Such good manners.

TRANSLATION  
_Azwà lúdíjánò._

KHALIDA  
Our songs are not safe with you.

TRANSLATION  
_Pémé wèláyà réòrò lujè._

**Author's Note:**

> Previously I had the wrong characters listed. The lines were correct, but evidently I left the old names from the previous FDX on there. Oops!


End file.
